


Denial and Malfunctioning Suits

by PrinceSircastic



Series: Sass, Speedsters and Serval Industries [2]
Category: All-New X-Factor, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pietro's in denial, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/pseuds/PrinceSircastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro doesn't like him, he doesn't. Not one bit. Except maybe he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial and Malfunctioning Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainDashingRapscallion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDashingRapscallion/gifts).



> More antics with the ANXF gang! This follows on from 'Shared Bathrooms', and mentions the events of that fic at the beginning.
> 
> If anyone's interested, I also draw art for this ship over at [my Tumblr](http://homesweethomicide13.tumblr.com/tagged/Lauri's-art)

Pietro was still getting used to how domestic mornings at Serval Industries were. Lorna was already up and cooking when he entered the kitchen, and it was becoming a common sight every morning. Not one to pass up food he didn't have to wait around for, he dutifully took a seat at the table and even went as far as to flash Lorna a brief, barely-there smile of gratitude as eggs and bacon were tipped onto the plate in front of him. 

He noted how she set some aside for, he assumed, Remy, before taking the seat opposite him with a plate of her own and a mug of coffee. He picked up on the tension in the air, and he hurriedly shovelled a forkful of egg into his mouth in the hope that he wouldn't have to answer the question he knew Lorna was about to ask. 

No such luck, of course. This _was_ Lorna, after all. 

"So…" She began, looking at him over the rim of her mug. "Are we going to talk about what I walked in on the other night, or not?" Pietro swallowed his mouthful of egg, and did his best to keep his voice even and his words slow. 

"I vote not." Lorna rolled her eyes, and set her mug down, just as Pietro was picking up the glass of water she'd left beside his plate for him. 

"Look, if you two are having sex then-," Pietro nearly choked on his water, and he set the glass down and gave Lorna a rather displeased look. "What? I've got nothing against it, and it _would_ explain a few things, but I need to know if it's going to affect the team." 

"Oh, I'm sure that's your main concern here." Pietro muttered, stabbing his fork rather viciously into a slice of bacon. 

"Well… you _are_ my half-brother, Pietro. And Remy's… _Remy_." She waved her hand dismissively as though that was the only explanation needed. Which, Pietro mused, _was_ enough of an explanation for anyone who'd ever heard of Remy LeBeau. 

"It's sweet that you care." Pietro gave a subtle roll of his eyes, which Lorna didn't miss. "But you don't have to worry, because we're not having sex." He lifted his fork, ready to devour the bacon almost as fast as he'd devoured the eggs. "I don't even like him." 

"Pietro-," 

"Dat's not what you were sayin' de ot'er night, Speedy." Pietro inwardly groaned, refusing to lift his eyes to the Cajun who had just that moment entered the kitchen. Remy went immediately to the coffee machine, and after programming a cup, he picked up the plate Lorna had set aside for him and grinned. Oh yes, he definitely liked Lorna. He took the plate and his mug of coffee to the table, and sat at one end, sending a wink in Pietro's direction that he knew Lorna had seen. 

"Whatever's going on between you two-," Lorna began, glancing between the two of them, and noting how Pietro seemed to be stubbornly avoiding looking in Remy's direction. 

"Nothing's going on." Pietro cut in, finishing his breakfast and sitting back in his chair. Lorna glanced again at Remy, who merely smiled back at her and said nothing. She sighed, shaking her head. 

"Fine, keep quiet about it if you like." She shrugged, turning her attention to her own breakfast. If her half-brother didn't want to tell her about whatever relationship he might be having with Remy, that was his choice and she wouldn't push it. They didn't exactly have the most typical sibling relationship, after all. 

There was a slightly awkward silence in the kitchen after that, with both Remy and Lorna focusing on eating and Pietro lost in his own thoughts – wondering how on earth he was going to convince Lorna that there was absolutely nothing going on between him and Remy and never would be, and how to deal with the infuriating Cajun when he stepped in to completely twist things around again. 

They all looked up when Danger stepped into the room – Pietro still wasn't sure why she was needed on the team, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. She could prove useful, after all. 

"We have been assigned a mission." She told them, and Pietro was up and out of his chair before anyone could blink. "It is not urgent, but we have been told to suit up." Remy was next to rise, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth after knocking back the rest of his coffee. 

"Den let's suit up." He paused beside Lorna, and bent to kiss her cheek – a bold move, but he _was_ Remy LeBeau. "T'ank you fo' breakfast, cherie." She waved him off with a smile, clearing the table before following the others out. 

Pietro, glad of the distraction from his not-relationship with Remy and the awkward uncomfortable conversation about it with Lorna, sped to his room and pulled out the tight-fitting suit Serval Industries had insisted the team wear. Well, a uniform was to be expected for a company who wanted the world to know they had their own team of superheroes, and it wasn't that bad, after all. When he'd first been presented with his suit he'd had to stare at it for a long time before he'd discovered how the hell he would get it on and off. The material was stretchy, made to fit snug against his skin, and he'd discovered an invisible zip up the back that really was invisible once the suit was on. 

Although Danger had said the mission wasn't urgent, he was still eager to get out and have something else to focus on for a few hours. He stripped down to his underwear, and began to pull the suit on. He'd found the best method for getting the tight suit on – legs first, then he'd bend forward and slip his arms into the sleeves and then tug the mask-section down over his head until it sat firmly in place, and then he'd straighten up and reach behind him to pull on the zip. Easy. 

Only this time the zip didn't budge when he tugged on it. Sighing impatiently, he twisted slightly, one hand pinching at the material beneath where the zip sat, pulling the fabric taut as his other hand gave another good yank on the zip. Nothing. Groaning with frustration, he stepped in front of his mirror and turned, trying to get a glimpse of the zip to see what could be wrong – he couldn't feel any material getting jammed inside it, and as far as he could see there was absolutely no reason why it would be stuck. And yet, it was. Brilliant. 

He tried to yank on it again, openly cursing the zip loudly with a range of creative insults as it refused to budge, and growing more and more frustrated as each second ticked by. 

"Stupid, useless piece of sh-," 

"Havin' trouble?" As though the universe hadn't shit on him enough, now the already embarrassing situation was even _worse_. He whirled on the spot, one hand moving to try and pull the two sides of the suit together – although what he was hiding he wasn't entirely sure – and he glared at Remy, who stood leaning against the doorframe with a smug smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"No. Get out." Pietro demanded, his other hand still subtly trying to pull the zip closed, but to no avail. "I'll be down in a minute. Or less. Probably less." He was talking in short, rapid sentences again, a sure sign of his frustration. 

"De zip's stuck, eh?" Remy was grinning now, clearly enjoying every second. "Need a hand?" 

"No, I don't. And if I did, yours would be the last I would ask for." Pietro tugged harder on the zip, and let out a stream of insults that ran into each other when it still didn't budge. 

"Suit yo'self." Remy shrugged, straightening up and taking a step into the hallway beyond. "If you want to go out flashin' yo' ass to de world, dat's not Remy's problem." Pietro tensed, fought a battle with himself inside his head, and then groaned outwardly all in the space of a second. 

"Wait!" He called out, hating himself for it but knowing he didn't have another choice. "I could… use a hand." Remy stepped back into the room, still grinning, and Pietro actually wished it had been Lorna who'd been passing by instead – or even _Danger_. Anyone would have been better than Remy. 

"Are you sure you want Remy's help?" And of course the little shit would fuck with him. Why had he expected anything else? 

"Don't play games now, Cajun." He snapped. He really didn't have time for this. "Can you just give me a hand with this fucking zip?" Remy smirked to himself, and strode over. 

"Alrigh', alrigh'. Keep yo' panties on, Speedy." He circled a finger in the air. "Turn around. Let's see what Remy can do." Biting back a sharp retort, Pietro turned around, reluctantly letting go of his suit. "Nice underwear." 

"Shut up and fix the zip." Pietro felt his cheeks burning, and he was glad that Remy couldn't see his face. Remy laughed, and Pietro felt his fingers brush against his skin very slightly as he began to fiddle with the zip. He fought back the shiver, telling himself he just had sensitive skin and that it had nothing to do with Remy's touch at all. "Well? Can you fix it or not?" He felt Remy give a sharp tug on the zip, but it clearly didn't move. 

"Dis migh' be a lil' mo' difficult. Hold on." Before Pietro could ask what he was going to do, he caught movement in the mirror and watched as Remy dropped to one knee behind him – and if Pietro had thought he was blushing before, it was nothing compared to now. 

"What are you doing?!" He hissed, glancing over his shoulder at the door that Remy had left open. The last thing he would need now is for Lorna to walk in on _this_. 

"Gettin' a better look. Relax, Speedy." One of Remy's hands pressed against his hip, and Pietro could feel his body heat burning through the durable material of the suit, hot against his skin. "Stand still. You do want Remy to fix dis, righ'?" 

"Of course." He replied sharply, hoping his voice didn't quiver like he was worried it would. He could feel Remy's _breath_ against his skin now. The hand on his hip shifted, and Pietro felt the suit being tugged in this direction and that – and then the zip was moving, and Remy was rising to his feet as he tugged it all the way up to the base of Pietro's neck. Pietro's shoulders dropped a little with relief, although he tensed again as Remy's hand slid back down the length of the zip, smoothing out the material so it disappeared entirely. 

"Dere." Now both hands were on his shoulders, and Remy's breath brushed hot against his cheek. "All fixed." 

"Y-Yeah." Oh god, had he actually _stuttered_? How embarrassing. 

"You can t'ank Remy later. We got a mission ta do." Remy stepped back and away from him, and Pietro's shoulders burned hot where his hands had been and he couldn't fight off the little shiver that shot down his spine. When he turned, Remy was already stepping through the door, and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. 

What the hell had _that_ been about? Shaking his head, Pietro smoothed out his suit and then made his way out of the door. 

"No. No, no, no. I do not like Remy LeBeau. Not at all. Not one bit. Never." 

Only he was starting to suspect that he did. Maybe just a little. 

\-- 

As they returned to Serval Industries after a successful mission, Lorna studied the body language of her half-brother and Remy. They'd both taken a while to suit up, which for Pietro was especially suspicious, and she'd caught the two of them exchanging glances several times on the way to their destination – Pietro would glance over at Remy, and Remy would catch him staring and give him a knowing smile, and Pietro would hurriedly look in any other direction and his shoulders would tense up. 

For all of Pietro's claims otherwise, there was definitely something going on between them and Lorna was certain it involved things she didn't particularly want to think about her half-brother doing. Whatever it was, she was going to leave them to it, and hope they didn't start doing it on the kitchen table. 

Pietro went straight for his room once they were back, although he didn't race there at his usual speed, which was rather odd – but no one questioned him. In truth, he didn't want to rush there and discover the zip was stuck again, and he was hoping that by going at the same pace as Remy, the Cajun might be around to help him out of another embarrassing situation. 

Lorna branched off first, disappearing into her bedroom and closing the door with a vague wave in their direction. Danger separated next, though where she was off to Pietro wasn't sure. His bedroom was next, and he found himself slowing even further, wondering how the hell he was even going to find the words to ask Remy to hang around in case he needed his help again. 

As it happened, he didn't need to ask. He glanced up just as Remy stepped right into his personal space, and he swallowed thickly as their eyes met. 

"You need help gettin' out o' dat suit, too?" Remy purred, voice as smooth as silk, and for a moment Pietro was speechless. He took a step back, intending to put some space between them, but he twisted at the last second and his back connected with the wall. Smirking, Remy stepped in closer, one hand coming to rest on the wall beside Pietro's shoulder. "Remy's much mo' qualified in undressin', after all." Pietro felt heat creeping up his neck, and hoped it wouldn't find its way into his face, too. 

"I think I can manage that by myself." He breathed out, his voice showing none of his usual confidence. Remy's smirk widened into a grin. 

"You sure?" Before Pietro could protest, Remy grabbed him by the waist with one hand and pulled him flush against his body – chest to chest, hips to hips. Pietro let out the most uncharacteristic squeak of surprise, and now he was _definitely_ blushing, he could feel it. Still grinning, Remy's other hand cupped the back of Pietro's neck for a moment, and then his fingers slid down and found the zip hiding there – and in one slow, smooth motion he pulled it down until it could go no further. "Dere. No problem." And then he was gone – walking away down the hallway and leaving Pietro to stagger back against the wall, his mind racing even faster than usual as it tried to make sense of what had just happened. 

"Your heart is racing." He turned, startled, to find Danger standing a few paces away, staring at him as intently as she stared at everything. Pietro wet his suddenly dry lips and realised that she was right – his heart _was_ racing. "And you appear to be having a reaction." 

"A reaction?" He assumed she meant the blushing, because his face still felt hot, but then her eyes flicked down, and Pietro rather suddenly wished the floor would open up and swallow him. These suits really did leave _nothing_ to the imagination. "Oh." 

"You are aroused." Danger stated, and Pietro wanted to shush her, horrified that someone might overhear. Now Danger's eyes shifted, and when Pietro followed her gaze he just caught sight of a door closing further up the hall. "I think I understand." Pietro almost didn't want to ask. 

"You do?" 

"Yes. You wish to be intimate with Remy." Danger's head cocked to one side very slightly. "Lorna is right." 

"No!" Pietro hissed, glancing up and down the hallway, half expecting to see Remy – or god forbid his sister – leaning out of a doorway, listening. 

"Am I wrong?" Danger frowned. "Your body's reaction implies-," 

"I know what it implies!" One of his hands slid south to cover his rather embarrassing situation, his face getting hotter the longer this conversation went on. "Just… it's not… I don't…" He shook his head. "I have to go." Deciding that running away would be much simpler than trying to explain his very messed up situation regarding Remy, he turned on his heel and bolted into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Oh god. As if today hadn't been embarrassing _enough_ – now his body was betraying him too?! 

"Hold it together, Pietro." He decided a cold shower would help him clear his head, and so he gathered up some clean clothes and bolted to the bathroom at his usual speed, assuming that it would be empty so soon after their arrival home. Thankfully, it was – and he locked the door and sank back against it, dragging a hand through his hair. 

He stripped out of his suit and set it aside to deal with later, and then he turned on the shower and slipped off his underwear before he hopped inside. At first, the water provided a useful distraction – it was refreshing and rather soothing, and he closed his eyes and tipped his head back to let it wash over his face. However, his body was going to betray him yet again, it seemed. The second he began to believe he was over whatever it was that had happened before, he remembered the heat of Remy's body, his breath hot against his cheek, the scent of him so close, the lines of his body so hard and firm against him, and the slow, sensual unzipping- 

"Shit." Pietro groaned, dragging a hand over his face. Well, there was no denying it now – he was definitely hot for Remy LeBeau.

Brilliant.


End file.
